


A grown ass man

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Periods, Sapnap needs a hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, mild tw blood, sapnap gets his hug, sleep on george a bit lmao, trans sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: disclaimer: obviously I don't think that Dreamnotnap is an actual thing, nor do I condone any harrassment that they receive based on their sexualities. I also don't know if Sapnap is trans or not but I'm really guessing he isn't. None of this is actually reflective of what I want in reality yadda yadda.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	A grown ass man

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: obviously I don't think that Dreamnotnap is an actual thing, nor do I condone any harrassment that they receive based on their sexualities. I also don't know if Sapnap is trans or not but I'm really guessing he isn't. None of this is actually reflective of what I want in reality yadda yadda.

Before Sapnap even opened his eyes, he knew. _Fuck, I should have thought about the date, I knew this was going to happen._ He groaned, Dream’s heavy arm wrapped around his stomach, cuddling him close, was an uncomfortable pressure.

From the even breath fall tickling the back of his neck, he could tell Dream was still very much asleep. So, hedging his bets with a small wiggle, he shook his boyfriend off and slipped out of bed, and padded across the cool wood floor to the en suite, grabbing a clean pair of jeans and underwear on his way. _At least I didn’t leave a stain in the sheets_ he thought as he crept passed George, who was curled up in a ball on the other side of Dream, by the bathroom door.

The bathroom of their shared master bedroom was spacious, with a shower big enough to easily fit all 3 of them, and a hot tub bath. Sapnap opened the several cabinet doors of the double sink one-by-one, hoping he’d find some pads or something from last month. He found a single liner at the back of the last cupboard he checked. “Fuck, guess it’ll do while I pop to the store.” He grumbled out load, sighing heavily when he dropped a basket of hotel freebies on the floor.

“huh?” George questioned, stumbling in and leaning on the doorframe to see what the crash was.

“Oh sorry for waking you up.” Sapnap mumbled, picking bottles off the floor.

“No baby its okay.” He replied, crouching down to help before nuzzling into Sapnap, pushing his head under the younger’s chin. “Why are you up so early?”

Sapnap rest his head on top of George’s and held up the singular pad.

“Oh. Sorry. Can I, umm, help with anything?” George asked nervously untucking his head.

“I’m fine, go back to bed, I just need to go to the store.”

“hmmm, too cold without you in it.” The older mumbled into Sapnap’s t-shirt.

“alright simp.” He rubbed his boyfriends back before prying him off, “now get out, I need to use the bathroom.”

George pouted and scuttled off, leaving Sapnap alone.

He shook off his bloodstained pyjama pants with a sigh, _these’ll have to go in the trash now. Fuck they were my favourite ones the Clay got me for Christmas. Ugh, why does this have to happen?_

He considered taking a shower, but couldn’t face seeing himself at that moment, so just threw on his jeans. He struggled into his binder and threw on one of Dream’s hoodies that had been thrown onto the chair in the corner of the room. Being that much shorter than his blonde boyfriend meant that the jumper was baggy, and the sleeves flopped past his hands. He hummed, feeling comforted by the faint smell of his boyfriend that lingered on the fabric, and cosy and safe from the size of it.

As he went to leave the room, he glanced back to the bed, where the other two both lay, George had fallen back asleep curled into Dream’s side, who had since sprawled out across the other half of the bed. He smiled sadly at them, a little jealous at how they could lie so peacefully.

Instead, Sapnap set about making breakfast so he could take a couple advil, to at least get rid of his cramps a little. He made a coffee and cracked an egg into a frying pan, humming along to the radio that George had insisted on buying for the kitchen. As he went to flip his egg, a pair of hands came and wrapped themselves around his shoulders, startling him.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Dream asked, leaning his head on Sapnap’s shoulder before nibbling gently at his ear.

“Fuck Clay, nearly scared me there” Sapnap said quietly, flipping his egg then spinning around to kiss his boyfriend.

“hmm, smells good.” Dream mumbled.

Sapnap laughed, “yeah, just wanted breakfast before I go to the store, do you need anything?”

“Why d’ya need to go to the store so early?”

“Period.” He replied bluntly and shifted awkwardly. He hated having to say it out loud, something made it feel more real, highlighting the difference between him and his boyfriends.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry are you okay?” Dream cooed, snapping out of his sleepiness and rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders comfortingly.

“Yeah, I just don’t have anything ya’know… and my tummy hurts” the younger grumbled, leaning back into Dream who gently massaged his shoulders. He took his egg off the heat and made a move to grab a couple slices of bread.

“Alright, lets get you back to bed.” Dream sighed, pulling sapnap away from the kitchen counter.

“Dream, what about my egg? And I need to go to the store” He whined in protest and Dream easily scooped him up bridal style.

“I’ll get you your egg and some advil and George can go to the store.” Dream reassured, as he carried his boyfriend back to their room. He placed Sapnap gently on the bed and threw him a pair of pyjama pants. “You just rest.”

“George is asleep.” Sapnap replied, though he changed into the pyjamas and wriggled under the covers.

Dream shook George until the older threw his arms up defensively and groaned. “hey sleepy head, need you to go to the store.” Dream laughed at George’s pout.

“Nick said he was going, told me to go back to bed. So I did.” George complained.

“Nope, you’re getting up and going to the store. Consider it a punishment for laziness and not helping Nick.” Dream replied calmly, throwing a set of clean clothes at George, who had just barely sat up, before leaving the other two in bed.

Sapnap giggled, then instinctively clutched at his stomach, in attempt to soothe his aggravated cramps.

“Fine.” George pouted, tugging on the pair of pants that Dream had tossed him. “Sorry Nick, I should’ve thought about you a bit more, I didn’t really think that you were in pain.”

“No no, you’re all good. But thanks George, I really appreciate it. Kissies?” Nick rolled over and wrapped his arms around George, who kissed him lightly on the head and either cheek before stretching and standing up.

Sapnap, left alone in the bed, curled into a foetal position by himself. _How long is Dream going to take? It’s cold without him, and my cramps are so bad,_ he thought, shivering a little.

He scrolled mindlessly through twitter not looking at anything in particular and wiggled around trying to get comfier. He hugged Dream’s pillow, curling into George’s spot that was still warm from where the other had been lying minutes before. He breathed in the scents of his boyfriends and tried to relax, hoping to ease the pain in his abdomen. Dream returned after what felt like way too long with a tray of food.

“what took you so long? You just had to put the egg between two slices of bread” Sapnap whinged, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes and passed him the tray. Dream had made him sugar waffles, with fresh berries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce, and a coffee. Sapnap’s eyes widened at the food.

“I just thought you’d prefer waffles – they’re still your favourite, right?” Dream asked sliding into bed next to the younger, kissing his temple.

“Yes oh my God, thank you” Sapnap laughed, leaning in kiss Dream back. He nudged his head into the crane of the blonde’s neck and hummed in appreciation.

“I’m glad, now eat it, you have all day for cuddles.” Dream said, carding through the younger’s hair, gently teasing a knot out of his bed hair with his long fingers. Sapnap did as he was told, feeding the occasional bite to Dream, who accepted the food straight into his mouth, without looking up from his twitter feed. Once he had finished and taken a couple advil pills with the coffee he curled into Dream’s side, hands clinging to the older’s t shirt, face buried in his chest.

“You good there?” Dream asked putting his phone down to give his boyfriend more attention. He wrapped one arm around him cradling him close, and with the other, he carded through soft brown hair, giving a gentle scalp massage.

“Tummy hurts, ‘s helping though” Sapnap mumbled incoherently into Dream’s shirt. He hummed contently, relaxing into the scalp massage. Dream’s hand cradled the back of his head, his slender fingers gently scratching and

“Alright pretty boy” Dream said softly, lifting Sapnap’s face to pepper him with kisses. The younger happily complied and swung his legs around to sit in the blonde’s lap, making it easier to kiss him back.

“Pretty boy?” Sapnap questioned happily at the pet name, feeling affirmed. He pulled back momentarily to readjust, curling into a ball in Dream’s lap, feeling small and safe. Dream wrapped around him, resting his head in Sapnap’s soft hair, and rocked the pair comfortingly.

“The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Dream replied definitively, with a small kiss on his nose.

“The joint prettiest.” George called, entering the bedroom pouting with a carrier bag.

“The joint prettiest.” Dream confirmed, holding an arm out, inviting the other to join the cuddle. George set down the carrier bag, grabbing a pack of Cheetos and a bar of chocolate from it before sliding into bed next to Dream. He flipped himself onto his side to face Sapnap and wriggled under Dream’s arm, the tallest readjusting so his arms wrapped around his two boyfriends, rubbing circles into Sapnap’s back. Sapnap relaxed into the constant and comforting touch and softened, feeling any tension leave his body.

George meanwhile planted soft kisses all over both Dream and Sapnap for a few moments before wriggling around again to grab the TV remote and a couple switch controllers.

“George lie still, what are you doing?” Sapnap whined at the change in contact, not opening his eyes.

George giggled, “Wanna smash?”

“No. Wanna cuddle and sleep, get your mind out the gutter Georgie.” Sapnap mumbled, snuggling somehow closer into Dream.

“Get _your_ mind out the gutter Nicky” George laughed turning on the TV, and offering controllers to the others.

Sapnap mumbled something entirely incoherent, still not opening his eyes or making a move to accept the controller. Dream meanwhile took one, his arms still wrapped around Sapnap, chin resting on his head.

“If you still lose, while I have a whole grown ass man obstructing my vision George you should probably resign from ever playing a video game ever again.” Dream laughed.

“I’m only small” Sapnap mumbled slightly sadly. When Dream easily beat George.

“Still a grown ass man.” Dream restated.

“Even though…?” he trailed off. Nick untucked his head and looked pleadingly at his boyfriend, his eyes beginning to water.

“What?!” Dream threw down the controller and cupped Sapnap’s face in his hands. “Of course you’re a man – you’re my boyfriend Pandas. Please don’t let yourself think you aren’t” Dream reassured.

“or that you’re any less of a man, just because you still get your period.” George added, rubbing his hand across Sapnap’s back.

“You don’t like think of me as different to you? Or love Clay more because he’s more of a man?” Nick broke and started to sob.

“No of course not Nick, I love you because you’re you, and I love Clay because he’s Clay and I couldn’t love either of you more.” George said earnestly. George wasn’t use to verbal professions of love, and he seemed a little awkward as he said it, but Sapnap could tell he meant it. It felt overwhelming hearing George say it aloud and Sapnap bawled harder, choking a little. He nodded meekly.

“It’s hard I know, and I know I don’t understand or anything, but I love you, so, so much. I couldn’t possibly love you more, and I have never thought of you as anything less than the beautiful, kind, funny man you are.” Dream said. He wiped a couple stray tears off Sapnap’s cheeks and kissed him. Their lips locked, silencing Sapnap’s sobbing.

George wriggled his way back under Dream’s arm and leaned in close to hold Sapnap. Sapnap’s hands grabbed fistfuls of his boyfriends’ tshirts. Dream clung to both of them and the three settled, wrapped in each other’s embrace.


End file.
